


a cold Kokichi

by amamicado



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Amami Rantaro, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamicado/pseuds/amamicado
Summary: Take this possible one shot,,just do itkeep in mind this is my interpretation of what they'd be like if there wasn't a killing game and they were living normal lives.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 50





	a cold Kokichi

Kokichi was walking home in the middle of winter with his boyfriend, Rantaro.  
It was pretty cold out considering it was around –20°.

Kokichi was sensitive to cold temperatures and Rantaro wasn't.

“hhh” Kokichi breathed heavily.  
“Hey, You okay, Kichi–” he looks at Kokichi. “your face is really red, are you okay?”   
“y,, yeah but I'm really cold” he said, visibly shivering.  
“h..here.” he held his hands in a attempt to warm them.

Kokichi laughed a bit. He stayed silent for a while but then he blushed a bit. “Taro..” he said looking down.  
“yeah, Kichi?”  
“...” he looked up at Rantaro. “my lips are cold..” he smiled a bit.

Rantaro blushed a bit. “you could just ask for a kiss, you know.” 

“TARO–” Rantaro kissed him.  
“there. anything else you want, dear?” he smiled at Kokichi.

“d..'dear'?” he said, flustered and shocked, because he hasn't been called dear before.

“yes, I called you dear, honey.” he held both of Kokichi's hands.

Kokichi was too flustered to say anything and just hugged Rantaro really tight.

Rantaro chucked and held him back.

He looked up at Rantaro from his chest. “...my lips are cold again..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it
> 
> I made it in only like 5-20 minutes though and kind of sucks


End file.
